Snippets of comfort
by DevilTito
Summary: Bonus scenes/omakes from Seeking Comfort. Lighthearted, fun and fluffy scenes that didn't fit in with companion piece, but can be read alone as a collection of oneshots.
1. Groceries

**A/N: I decided to make a seperate story for the fun and cute bonuses that could have been in Seeking Comfort, to not stray away from the original idea. The title is merely a play on words, but I hope you all enjoy the stories anyway.**

* * *

 _Groceries_

Uraraka Ochaco was not one to play games when it came to her coupons and weekly deals at the supermarket. She had never been one to scoff at the luxury of buying a dozen eggs at half off, nor did she care if the clothes she bought were on the sale rack. The only thing Ochaco really cared about was to keep her monthly budget and save up every penny she could muster. A great hero didn't waste her money, was what she told herself. The brunette was actually really good at not buying things she didn't need, so she was usually fine for the duration of the month.

The local supermarkets all knew her as the sweet girl who would stop by almost daily to check for discounts and sales. They would often see her buying groceries later on in the evening when some items were marked down from their original prices either due to damage or being closer to expiring. When the shop clerks asked why she didn't come during the afternoon following school, the aspiring hero would smile brightly and tell them that letting completely edible food go to waste was a crime.

As such, Ochaco came to be known in a few stores and some of the particularly friendly clerks would put some things aside for her that she could choose from. Often times the gravity user would receive bread and rolls from the bakery completely free of charge, which she would gratefully accept. Even if the bread was a little on the dry side, Ochaco never complained, she was getting food for free and she also contributed to the war against food waste, so in her book it was a win.

The day she was shopping for ingredients for the birthday cake she was baking Midoriya, she was on the top of her coupon game. She had a 20% off coupon for one store and she knew that another store sold good quality eggs for a cheaper price.

"Okay, I need milk for the batter. vanilla essence, cream cheese, butter and icing sugar for the frosting… Maybe I should grab some sprinkles? Wait, I don't think sprinkles go well with buttercream frosting, so what about fruit? Yeah, maybe I should find some strawberries… Hmm…" She was looking at the list in her hand and muttering to herself, a habit she had no doubt picked up from being around Midoriya all the time.

Ochaco frowned and adjusted the basket hanging off her elbow. Ideally, she would have gotten a cart and bought groceries for herself as well, but she had some leftovers in her fridge that needed to be eaten before they went bad, so that would be a waste.

"Oh, it's _you_." A sourly tone brought her out of her thoughts and Ochaco looked up to see her archenemy standing behind a cart loaded with items. It was a coupon-mom. A mother of two demon children that shopped using coupons as if her life depended on it. It probably did with her terrible offspring that would always scream in the stores and throw tantrums until they got the sweets they wanted.

This lady in particular was her biggest rival when it came to sales and they would always bump into each other since they used the same apps with weekly deals. She had long black hair that was held back with a clip, and she would be a very beautiful woman if it wasn't for her constant scowl and snide comments.

"I see you didn't bring your demonic minions today." Ochaco's aura darkened as the demon mom sniffed in disdain. Ochaco was generally an easygoing and polite person, but this lady was so awful that only Dark-Ochaco could handle her.

"My angels are at home, playing peacefully. And you're still wearing those ratchet clothes from the dumpster." Demon-mom, as Ochaco mentally referred to her, turned on her heel as if she couldn't bear to breathe the same air as Ochaco and promptly pushed her cart away.

"You mean spawn of satan." The aspiring hero muttered under her breath as she went in the opposite direction to grab butter and cream cheese.

Demon-mom sans children wasn't a big deal, she reminded herself. There had been instances were the two of them had tagged along their mother, and Ochaco had never before had a stronger urge to strangle someone or _something_. She clearly remembered her first encounter with the two hellions. She had been minding her own business, picking up groceries when she noticed a crying girl who was calling for her mother. Ochaco, having a soft spot for lost children, immediately tried to help the lost girl.

To the brunette's horror, it had been a ploy to grab the last value box of a certain candy that Ochaco had been eyeing. While she had been busy helping the girl, her brother had snuck up behind them and picked up the box without a sound. Ochaco only realized their evil plan when she went to the checkout without any candy and saw the lost girl, another little boy and their mother all smirking at her. From then on it had been one fight after the other.

Shaking her head, the brunette decided not to let the woman and her terrible children get under her skin and just focus on the task at hand. Picking up the rest of the items on her shopping list, Ochaco headed for the cash register while strolling down the candy aisle. Her eyes caught on a familiar looking box and she had to take a minute to realize that she wasn't seeing things. The value box from Quality Street that had been stolen right under her nose was sitting on a shelf, surrounded by other candy boxes.

She took one step closer, then another one and before she knew it she was standing right in front of the box. It was her absolute favorite candy and if she bought it, it would last her a few weeks. Being a hero in training meant that she had to stay in great shape and sometimes even change her diet. Eating tons of candy wasn't beneficial for anyone who wasn't Sato, and Ochaco therefore had to limit her intake drastically.

That aside, it was too good an offer to pass up and she reached out with trembling fingers and grasped the tin box. The cool metal felt great against her fingertips and a shiver ran down her spine, when she thought of cracking the lid open and eating her favorite pieces with the white filling.

' _Focus Ochaco! You have to focus!'_ She mentally berated herself for losing track and gingerly placed the box into her shopping basket.

Ochaco had barely turned around when an inhuman screech stopped her in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder and felt a dangerous aura surround her. Demon-mom was standing where the aisle began and looked positively murderous with eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. Ochaco felt the urge to flee for one second only, but shook the feeling away and replaced it with a triumphant smile over her shoulder.

The gravity user turned on her heel and all but sprinted in the direction of the checkout line. She faintly heard the profanities thrown at her from way behind her, but she was busy balancing the basket in front of her and running. Right in front of her was an open cash register and Ochaco dashed towards it with all her might. Just before she reached it, she slowed to a stop and looked back toward where Demon-mom was still trying to follow her and control her overfilled cart at the same time. The cashier was already done ringing up Ochaco's purchase when her archenemy reached her, huffing and puffing.

With great satisfaction Ochaco paid and picked up the bag from the counter. She turned around once more and gave the woman behind the smuggest look she could muster. With that, Ochaco picked up her purchase and swiftly exited the store, humming the most cheerful tune she could think of.


	2. Rice

**A/N: From Chapter 4 in Seeking Comfort.**

* * *

 _Rice_

When Iida had suggested that the students of class A learn to cook for themselves, Shoto had been intrigued. Growing up, it had always been his mother and sister who did the cooking so the hybrid quirk user had never given the process of cooking any thought. Once his mother was hospitalized, his sister Fuyumi, who at the time had been around 10 years old, had promptly taken over looking after the house.

Although Fuyumi had thought Shoto how to make basic dishes, he had never tried his hands at anything complicated, so this was the perfect chance to improve his survival skills. With that in mind, he entered the kitchen where his group was meeting for their first evening together. What Shoto didn't expect was that he would be forced to wear an apron over his regular clothes.

"You could get your clothes stained, ribbit." Asui had explained when he asked if aprons were really necessary, so Shoto accepted her terms and put on the apron. It felt weird to wear a reversed cape, he thought. He had been trying to adjust the knot on his back when Kirishima spoke.

"Ah, there he is! Midoriya, hurry!" Shot watched as his freckled friend entered the kitchen in a hurry, asking what they were making. Midoriya sent a kind smile his way, and Shoto guessed that he was amused by the sight of his classmates wearing identical aprons.

"I'm here. What are we making?" Midoriya asked as he tied his apron behind his back so fast that Shoto nearly missed it.

He remembered Midoriya mentioning that he only lived with his mother, so he had probably helped her out a lot. Shoto's eyes fell on the row of knives lined up on the counter and reached for a big, curved one. His fingers closed around its black handle and Shoto tested its weight in his hand.

"I only know how to make rice." He informed Midoriya who was standing next to him. The boy looked at the knife in Shoto's hand and turned pale for some reason.

"You don't need a knife to make rice, Todoroki-kun." Midoriya told him and reached for the knife, gently removing it from Shoto's grip.

' _How are we supposed to cut the rice grains then?'_ The heterochromia-suffering teenager thought.

"Tsuyu-chan, you and Midoriya start on the soup, Todoroki and I will handle rice and side dishes." Kirishima appeared beside them and smiled cheerfully at his group. He seemed to be enjoying himself, Shoto observed.

"I'll leave it to you then, Kirishima-chan." The frog girl and Midoriya turned to one counter while he and the redhead worked at another behind them.

"All right, let's get started! Todoroki, mind cracking the eggs in the bowl for me? I'll chop the vegetables." Kirishima had already pulled out a cutting board and was watching carrots and onions.

"Sure." Shoto reached for two eggs and cracked them into the bowl, before handing it over to the hot-blooded teenager, who was already cutting onions.

"Here." Kirishima looked up curiously when Shoto handed him the bowl.

"You're supposed to remove the eggshells, man." Kirishima grinned at him, handing him the bowl back.

"Is that so?"

"Why don't we get started on the rice then?" The redhead suggested, his gaze never leaving the onions. Shoto was impressed by his classmate's skill. His fingers worked deftly and he never made any unnecessary movements.

"We don't have a stone pot." Shoto stated after he looked over the equipment Asui had pulled out beforehand. Kirishima had now finished chopping carrots and was mixing vegetables with eggs, while the oil was heating in the pan.

"Why do you need a stone pot?" He asked Shoto, whisking the eggs with speed and precision.

"For the rice." Shoto explained like it was the most obvious thing ever. A funny look crossed Kirishima's face, but it was quickly replaced by curiosity.

"How do you usually make rice?" He asked as he started pouring the egg mixture onto the pan. The eggs sizzled as they made contact with the surface, satisfying Kirishima.

"I hold the pot and use my quirk on the bottom. It takes 40 seconds to finish the rice." How else was he supposed to make rice?


	3. Coco Part I

**A/N: If you haven't read ch 8-10 of Seeking comfort, Coco is Inko's new kitty. Make sure you check out my other story as well. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Coco part I_

Coco liked the humans who were taking care of her. The woman was nice and always gave her treats that she liked. She also knew where Coco liked to be scratched the best and she made sure to hug her often. Coco was a very cuddly cat. So when she met the son, who was her hero, she was ecstatic. Coco's mother had told her all about Hero. He had green hair and freckles, and his hands were big and warm. Coco agreed that Hero was the nicest. He always let Coco play with his things and he cuddled her very often.

When Coco met Hero's friend, she was very happy too. Friend was nice too and she showed Coco respect the first time they met. Coco instantly liked Friend and greeted her, even though Friend and Hero were both dripping wet. Coco also noticed something about them, but she would have to investigate further.

Owner had bought lots of toys for Coco and given her a soft blanket to nap on. Coco had dragged Blanket into Hero's room and always took her naps there. Hero was in there now and Coco was tired, so she showed Friend the way. Hero was embarrassed that Friend was in his room, but still gave Friend his clothes to wear. He must like Friend very much, if he didn't want her to be cold. Coco decided to be extra nice to Friend.

When Coco lay down on Friend's lap, she noticed her heart beating very loudly. She was talking with Owner for a while, but when Hero came in, Friend's heart beat even faster. Coco was sure that Friend also liked Hero and gave Friend her blessing. If Friend could make Hero happy, Coco would be happy. But why didn't Friend and Hero admit that they liked each other? Coco would have to do something about them.


	4. Girl time Part I

**A/N: I had forgotten I had to update this fic as well. This update isn't related to chapter 27 of Seeking Comfort, this is kind of timeless. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Girl time_

Class 1A of the hero course consisted of twenty unique students. Some were smart, others were rambunctious, some were passionate, others were strong, but not enough were girls. With only six girls in the class, the females had immediately taken to strengthen their relations with each other. That was exactly why you often would see the girls eating breakfast together or helping each other with homework or training at the dorm or in class. Aside from being serious students and aspiring heroines, they were also teenagers and that meant hanging out and eating cupcakes or doing each other's hair. Most importantly, it meant sleepovers every couple weekends to keep each other updated on the happenings on UA.

Yaomomo, who had the biggest bed of them all, had taken to host the sleepovers every so often. The girls had tried using the common room a few times, but it had impossible to keep it a boy-free zone. Also, as Momo had wisely stated, it wasn't fair to conquer the shared living space and then ban all boys from entering, since they had every right to be there.

So when sleepovers were announced, a lot of things were set into motion. The 1A girls needed to stock up on snacks, cosmetics, music and the occasional gossip, which was surprisingly easy to come by at UA. Jiro had by some miracle set up a surround system in Momo's room and pop music was playing in the background as the girls lounged on the bed or the floor. Momo, Ochaco and Mina had claimed the bed while Kyouka and Tooru were seated on the floor sorting through magazines that Mina had brought over. Tsuyu had gone out to pick up the food they had ordered, insisting she could easily carry it on her own, so now the girls were killing time until the food arrived.

"I heard some second year girl talk about a love triangle between the Big 3, but they don't give off the right vibe. I think it's all platonic." Mina declared, settling down on the pillow she had brought from her room.

"Hadou-senpai doesn't seem like the type to get involved in pointless drama." Ochaco mused as she opened a bag of chips, reaching inside for a handful and then passing the bag along to the rest.

"Probably not." Mina agreed and reached for the big pile of nail polishes that had been placed in the center of the bed. Having a pink complexion obviously made it hard for her to choose a color that would be flattering, so she usually opted for either a black or a crème color.

"I overheard this at the teachers' lounge, but Mt. Lady applied to become a teaching assistant for some of the classes." Momo divulged as she also reached for a bottle of nail polish. Having grown up in a high standing family, she had seldom experienced sleepovers and painting nails with her friends, so she jumped at every opportunity to bond with her classmates.

"Mt. Lady teaching us? That'll be hilarious!" Mina cackled. She had nothing personal against the pro hero, but Mt. Lady didn't strike her as the instructive kind of person.

"I can only imagine her gigantifying when she gets angry or surprised." Jiro added before biting into a candy bar as she flipped a page of her chosen magazine. Kyouka had a very sweet tooth and preferred candy over chips any day. The article she was reading about toning her legs struck her as rubbish and she continued skimming the pages.

"Speaking of angry, have you noticed Bakugou's buff ass arms?" Mina piped up, momentarily removing focus from her left hand as she contemplated her blond classmate.

"Are we sure he is only 16?" Tooru asked, putting a hand on her chin – an action that went unnoticed by her friends. "I mean," she continued, "most of our guys are pretty muscular, but Bakugou aside from Shoji, he seems to have the most muscle mass."

"I don't know, Midoriya's pretty ripped too." Mina added and discreetly glanced at Ochaco, who was busying herself with choosing a face mask for Yaomomo. The pinkette, however, easily noticed the flush creeping up the brunette's cheeks, but chose not to tease her friend and calmly finished painting her nails.

"Iida-san is also very well-built, as is Kirishima-san." Momo put a hand on her chin as she mentally catalogued her classmates in terms of leanness, muscle mass, physical strength and powerful quirks. They had some formidable classmates.

"I was pretty surprised that even the skinny ones like Kaminari and Tokoyami were pretty muscular." Jiro stretched out her legs and flexed her toes experimentally. Tooru had done her nails twenty minutes ago and Kyouka was tired of waiting for them to dry.

"I guess it isn't that surprising when they're all aiming to be heroes." Mina flopped on to her back and waved her hands around in the air in hopes of drying her nails faster.

"I wonder who the strongest girl in our class is." Ochaco pondered out loud as she finished applying a layer of face mask onto Momo's face and it was like a switch had been flipped in all the girls and a deadly silence occurred.

"Are we talking about quirks or physical strength?" Jiro asked slowly. She knew some of the girls could get very… competitive, but she didn't feel like dealing with it and tried to diffuse the situation before it got out of control.

"Since our quirks aren't very comparable and also vastly different, it would make most sense to consider physical strength." Momo decided and surveyed the gathering of girls.

None of their quirks gave them any advantages strength-wise, maybe except for Tsuyu's. Mina was very athletic and incredibly fast, but Ochaco was strong and skilled at combat. Jiro usually preferred using tools or equipment rather than jumping straight into fights and while Tooru had incredible stealth, her strength didn't stand out. Momo herself was also better with weapons that had long-range, so that left Tsuyu who was very well-balanced in all aspects.

"I think it's Tsuyu-chan." Ochaco said and voiced the conclusion Momo had reached. A murmur of agreements came from the rest of the girls and silence settled over them again as they returned to their various tasks, until Tooru spoke.

"But who comes after Tsuyu-chan?" The invisible girl wondered. Ochaco's aura changed as she got into her serious mode and Mina jumped down from the bed, ready to brawl. Jiro sighed in defeat as even Momo jumped up and joined the other girls on the floor.

And that was the sight that greeted Tsuyu as she entered carrying the food they had ordered. Ochaco and Mina arm wrestling on the floor with Tooru cheering, Momo keeping scores and Jiro sitting far away with her earphones in and a magazine in front of her.

* * *

 **I realize that some of the things mentioned sound kind of sterotypical in regards to girls and sleepovers, but it was based on what my friends and I did back in the day. Hope you liked it (=w=)/**


	5. Class Photos Part I

_Class photos I_

It was only during school hours and at night that class 1A's dorm wasn't lively. Evenings after dinner were filled with chatter and conversation between the students who most frequented the common area. Those who preferred their own company usually left after dinner to study or have some down time, but once in a while anyone would gather to watch movies, play games or just hang out.

Izuku usually went to his room after dinner to finish homework and watch the evening news, but since it was Friday he decided to take a break and hang out with the rest of his classmates downstairs. He had received texts from Iida and Todoroki and surprisingly, both of them were down on the first floor, so Izuku locked his door and headed for the elevator.

He expected to hear the usual heated arguments that ensued on game nights, but when the doors opened he was surprised to hear that there were no arguments taking place. This time the chatter was accompanied by shrieks of laughter from some and groans of embarrassment from others. Iida's voice could be heard over everyone else, but instead of reprimanding his classmates as he was prone to do, it sounded like he was embarrassed and was asking for something to be burned from history?

Curious, Izuku walked over to the couches where nearly everyone from their class was seated. Most of them were bent over the coffee table letting out peals of laughter, while some stood behind the couches or were sitting on the floor. Iida was on his feet, hurling out words of outrage and swinging his arms around wildly.

"Midoriya! Hurry up and see this!" Ashido called out to him when she noticed him approach. She was pleasantly surprised to see him show up and waved him over from her spot on the floor. How she had spotted him over all the chaos and people remained a mystery.

"What's going on?" He asked, eyes bouncing over to where his tall friend was shouting unintelligibly. The pink-skinned girl had tears of laughter gathering in her eyes.

"Look at this picture of Prez from the Sport's festival!" Ashido beamed and nearly shoved the picture in his face. Izuku almost took a step back, but reached for the photo too close to his eyes.

"No, Midoriya-kun! Do not look at that!" Iida shouted a second too late. Izuku had already grabbed the picture and was staring at it with wide eyes. It was indeed of Iida at the Sports festival during his battle against Hatsume.

Only, it was an extremely unflattering photo of him captured in a net and struggling to get out. At first glance that was all there was to it, but when Izuku looked closer at Iida's facial expression, he couldn't help but snort from laughter. There was something inherently funny about seeing a photo of Iida looking like a fish, when his expression promised pain and retribution. Izuku clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing any further. He remembered how angry Iida had been at Hatsume taking advantage of him and decided not to add fuel to the fire.

Uraraka, Sero and Kaminari burst out laughing at the inhuman screech that left Iida. Todoroki, who was seated beside Iida covered his right ear with a hand, and Izuku noticed small flames licking his left hand, which was extended slightly forward. He had probably been ready to burn the picture for Iida, who was busy trying to find any others like it from the piles on the table.

"Sorry, Iida-kun!" Izuku apologized and handed the picture back to Ashido, who snickered and leaned back over the table to snag up another picture and held it out to Izuku face down.

"There's also one of you!" She exclaimed with a gleam in her eyes that made Izuku hesitate. He grabbed it anyway and turned it to see why she was looking mischievous and instantly regretted it. It was captured the moment when Team Midoriya advanced to the final round and showed two identical geysers of tears shooting out of his eyes. Shoji, who was standing next to him, saw the picture and let out a chuckle.

"Gah, so embarrassing!" Izuku tried to hide the picture behind his back, but Ashido's reflexes were quicker and she managed to snatch it from his hand before he tossed it away. She laughed and went back to sorting through the stacks in front of her.

"Now you understand how I feel!" Iida's voice boomed before he went back to scolding the others who were still laughing at his misfortune. It really was an unfortunate picture.

"Where did all the pictures come from?" Izuku asked and flipped through a stack that Aoyama handed him while reminding everyone that he had been fabulous even in defeat. He handed the pictures off to the next person and eyed the piles on the table. There had to be some good ones of him that he could give to his mom. A couple of tablets were placed on the table with articles about the events and a lot of the students also had pictures pulled up on their phones that were more recent.

"Someone printed all the pictures that were taken by UA's photographer. Then there are all the ones taken by the public and the ones we took ourselves." Ojiro walked up to Izuku and handed him a can of orange juice.

Izuku thanked him and opened up the can, before taking a sip. Iida had probably brought it along as an alternative to the fizzy and soft drinks. "I see. I don't even remember seeing that many."

"Deku-kun look!" Uraraka's voice called to him, "Our team looks so cool!" She twisted in her seat and held up yet another photo, and the green-haired boy had to agree. With Dark Shadow in front, their team really did look cool facing off against Team Todoroki. All of them were determined to fight till the end.

"Ironically, Dark Shadow shines brightest in the spotlight." Tokoyami said in his usual calm manner from the adjacent couch, arms crossed over his chest. Izuku was certain that he felt proud looking at the picture, but knew the other boy would never admit it.

"He really does look good." Uraraka agreed and went back to looking at pictures with Asui and Yaomomo. The girls busied themselves and Izuku took a few more sips of his juice.

After finishing his drink, he leaned closer and let his gaze sweep over the assortment of pictures on the table. Most of them were from the sports festival, but some of them were taken by his classmates between classes and after school. He didn't know who had printed them all out, but he was happy they had. The sports festival felt like it had happened years ago, when in reality it had barely been a couple of months since then. His friends' excitement was contagious and he found himself grinning at every picture that was held up for him to see.

"Psst. Midoriya," Mineta nudged him with his elbow and lowered his voice, "come here." In his hands was another printed picture, but the freckled boy couldn't tell what was on it.

Izuku had two options. He could humor his short classmates, who was known for his perverted tendencies or be rude and ignore him. There was a pretty good chance that it was a picture of a female classmate in a state of undress, but there was little chance that the professional photographer hired by U.A. would get away with releasing such a picture of a minor. With that in mind, Izuku decided to give Mineta a chance and bent down to see the picture in his hands.

"What is it?" He asked apprehensively, despite having decided to look. His perverted classmates had a knowing glint in his eyes, which couldn't possibly bode well for Izuku.

"You were in your waiting room back at the festival, so I don't think you ever got to see it." Mineta whispered excitedly. Izuku had no idea what he was talking about and he didn't remember much from the festival anyway.

"Didn't see what?" The freckled boy asked and grasped the edge of the photo – just in case it was something indecent.

"The true strength of class 1A." Mineta gloated proudly. Izuku swallowed nervously and looked at the picture. In his hands was the image of all his female classmates… wearing cheerleader costumes? Blood immediately rushed to Izuku's cheeks from the amount of skin that was visible on his classmates, and he tried to stop his hands from shaking. Yeah, he definitely had missed that part.

"Wha- when? How?" He sputtered and looked around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Kaminari and I used our skills to persuade them. They all wore them willingly!" Mineta cackled loudly, and from his statement Izuku could easily conclude that they had lied to the girls. Glancing at the picture once more, Izuku felt like a criminal for regretting having missed it at the actual festival. Suddenly he was relieved that the school issued gym clothes were identical for both male and female students.

"Mineta-kun! What did you do to Midoriya-kun! His face is really red!" Iida shouted from across the table and Izuku clapped his hands over his face when everyone turned to look at him. He couldn't look at any of the girls when Mineta made his escape after snatching the picture from Izuku's hands.

* * *

 **Something I've had on my mind for a while (=w=)/**


End file.
